Una nueva vida
by vale9513
Summary: Universo alterno. Kagome ha perdido a su madre, pero antes de morir esta le confio la tarea de que fuera fuerte y siguiera adelante, asi que motivada por esa idea kagome trata de encontrar una nueva vida y en ella la felicidad. (lo se no soy buena con el summary .-.) es mi primer fic leanlo y dejen reviews onegai
1. Un encuentro

Hola, este es mi primer fic enserio, el otro es un songfic entonces tomare este como el primero "enserio" :P Bueno solo cabe decir que amo a inuyasha *-* (la serie en general) y que ningún personaje me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía :33 Todavía no puedo creer que la historia original la escribí para un trabajo de lengua ._. Ok ok ok los dejo con el primer capítulo :D espero lo disfruten y me dejen reviwes :D

-…- Lo que hablan  
"…" lo que piensan  
(Algunas acciones)  
[Acotaciones mías]

**NOVELA: UNA NUEVA VIDA**

CAPITULO UNO: UN ECUENTRO…

Kagome se encontraba sentada en el parque, observando el hermoso paisaje con un aire de nostalgia, todo le recordaba tanto a su madre…  
**  
FLASH BACK**

La hermosa chica de cabellos azabaches y grandes ojos marrones de unos 16 años, se encontraba sentada en una grande, blanca y triste habitación, a su lado se encontraba una mujer unos 20 años mayor que ella, estaba recostada en un camilla, con una expresión de cansancio y un dejo de tristeza, se encontraba conectada a una especie de aparatos y maquinas, que cumplían la función de atarla a este mundo…

La joven tenía un semblante de demasiado dolor, tenía su mirada fija en un lugar inconcreto de la habitación mientras en su mente solo mantenía un pensamiento _**"Mamá no mueras, enserio te necesito."**_, no podía evitar que pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y no ayudaba el hecho de que su madre estuviera en estado crítico.

-kagome…- dijo la mujer mayor con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas

-Mamá no te esfuerces no es bueno para tu salud- trató de callarla la más joven, sabía lo que estaría a punto de decirle, pero no estaba lista para afrontarlo.

-Kagome hija escúchame con atención, Se que no me queda mucho de vida y siento que cada día, segundo a segundo pierdo lo poco que me queda, Eres una gran chica y sé que valientemente podrás enfrentarte a las circunstancias…- observa que su hija llora desconsoladamente y no puede evitar dejar escapar unas cuantas lagrimas ella también _**"no, debo ser fuerte"**_ pensaba al tiempo que secaba sus ojos.

-Ven aquí mi niña, no llores todo en la vida tiene un ciclo y el mío ya llego a su fin, ¿pero sabes mi vida? Esté donde esté siempre te cuidare y velare por ti, eso te lo juro, solo espero que seas fuerte. Confió en ti, te amo…- y fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, sabía que no los volvería a abrir jamás y solo rogaba a Dios que su hija pudiera seguir adelante.

De repente kagome dejo de escuchar el 'Bip, bip, bip' de la máquina que le avisaba que su madre seguía con vida para dar paso a un 'biiiiiiiii' sin final, Se aferro fuerte a su madre y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

-Mamá! No! No puedes dejarme sola, primero papa y ahora tu!, Noooo! Vuelve, háblame, prometo no volver a hacerte enojar- Gritaba desconsoladamente- por favor solo vuelve…-lo ultimo lo dijo como un inaudible sonido que solo ella pudo escuchar, luego la desolación, la desesperación, una gran carga de sentimientos la invadieron, salió a la puerta de la habitación y solo pudo gritar entre sollozos-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!- [sniff..sniff… buaa! Lo sé soy cruel por matar a la madre de kagome pero tenía que hacerlo lo siento, créanme llore escribiéndolo :'C]

Inmediatamente 1 medico y 2 enfermeras entraron para tratar de reanimar a la mujer, pero ya era demasiado tarde -Lo siento la hemos perdido…-  
A kagome se le derrumbo el mundo en ese instante, ese "la hemos perdido" se clavo en su pecho como una punzante daga, sintió morir.  
Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y lloro como una pequeña niña...  
**  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar sus tristes pensamientos, tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por su madre, debía comenzar de nuevo; ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de la mujer que le dio la vida, ella ya tenía un buen puesto en un almacén de ropa y terminaba sus estudios de administración, totalmente becada, ahora solo faltaba cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, debía seguir adelante e intentar ser feliz, luego termino su tarea de alimentar aves con migajas de pan para luego observar en un esquina un pequeño vagabundo de cabellos rojizos y tez blanca, al cual segundos después se acerco y con delicadeza deposito en las manos del chico el pequeño sándwich que minutos antes se disponía a comer, el sonrió en agradecimiento al hermoso acto de generosidad de la chica, le dio un pequeño gracias y se apresuro a comer el sándwich con desesperación _**–"pobre chico, debe estar muriendo de hambre"**_ pensó, El niño parecía muy feliz al comer y Kagome se sintió un poco mejor ante tal gesto, su incomparable vacio se lleno un poco; para una persona como ella era imposible asemejar la sensación de conformidad que generaba ayudar a los demás con cualquier otra, dio un par de pasos para luego escuchar el grito ahogado del chico al que momentos atrás había ayudado y al darse la vuelta tal fue su sorpresa que encontró al pequeño pelirrojo en el piso siendo pateado por un hombre que intentaba quitarle el sándwich ; esto no le parecía creíble, era ilógico, tan antinatural que un ser cuasi perfecto como se supone "somos" los humanos seamos capaces de realizar tan vil acto, ella consideraba que seres como aquel debían condenarse en el infierno.

Inmediatamente se interpuso evitando que le siguieran haciendo daño al chico, miro al hombre con repugnancia y desconfianza para luego gritarle:

-¡ALEJESE, LARGESE DE AQUÍ MALDITO! -el hombre hizo caso y se fue, Kagome se aseguro que el pequeño estuviera bien y luego con mucha dulzura lo invito a que pasara a su casa, no sabía que era pero el pequeño le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó un tono un tanto maternal

-Si señorita, muchas gracias…- respondió el pequeño que no aparentaba mas de unos 8 años

-Me alegro, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Shippo señorita ¿y usted?

-Mucho gusto Shippo mi nombre es kagome-

-Que lindo nombre, disculpe señorita kagome puedo hacerle una pregunta- ella asintió pero antes le dijo- puedes llamarme solo kagome, olvida las formalidades-

-Esta bien Kagome (corrigió el pequeño) Porque razón me ayudo en el parque?- … -Digo, agradezco mucho su ayuda, pero generalmente la gente no se preocupa por vagabundos como yo, solo quisiera saber ¿Por qué usted es diferente?-

Ella lo miro con demasiada dulzura y respondió –Porque al igual que los demás eres un ser humano Shippo y aparte eres un niño, los demás no tienen derecho a aprovecharse de eso-  
el pequeño Shippo esbozo una sonrisa y solo atino a decir

- Muchísimas gracias kagome-

-Ven Shippo descansa, mañana buscaremos a tus padres-  
Al decir esto la mirada del niño se nublo

-Yo…yo… yo no tengo padres kagome- dijo entre sollozos

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento Shippo (lo abraza) entonces ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí conmigo?-

-No tengo como pagarle lo buena que ha sido conmigo, por supuesto que me gustaría- Dijo con entusiasmo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Shippo, se que luego me lo recompensaras-

y se alejo a preparar la comida, era muy buena cocinera, eso lo había heredado de su madre, sirvió equitativamente en ambos platos, le dio de comer al pequeño y le hizo saber que ahora no estaba solo, ahora ella cuidaría de él…  
**  
CONTINUARA….  
**  
No lo sé a mi me parece que quedo bien, que piensan ustedes?, dejen reviwes para saber si continuo la historia, no desesperen más tarde aparecerán mas personajes, solo quería hacer énfasis en cómo había conocido kagome a Shippo y como se había convertido en una especie de madre para él, bueno es mi segundo fic, primer universo alterno espero les guste y arigato a los que lo leyeron ^^


	2. ¿YO MADRE? ¿QUIEN LO CREERIA?

****** REVIEW**

** Eloina:**

Gracias por tu review, se que no esta muy interesante, pero mas alla se pondrá bueno! Solo quería dejar en claro algunos puntos, pero lo aseguro luego se pone mucho mejor :D jejejeje gracias me diste moral para continuar… enserio que gusto que te agrade como escribo :')

aunque solo resivi ese review no importa me subió mucho las ganas de seguir y aparte tuve bastantes visitas eso me alegra, he aquí otro capítulo :D

**CAPITULO 2: ¿YO MADRE? ¿QUIEN LO CREERIA?**

Poco a poco fueron pasando los días, la joven de tan solo 16 años había decidido adoptar al chico pelirrojo, y ahora eran una humilde pero feliz familia, ella lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía, le daba todo (como lo haría una verdadera madre) y el le brindaba amor y compañía que era lo que Kagome mas necesitaba en ese momento…  
Era una tarde lluviosa de sábado y los dos, ya que no podía salir, se encontraban recostados en el sillón viendo películas mientras comían palomitas [[en mi país se les dice crispetas pero pensé que palomitas era un término más general, ya saben esas cositas esponjosas y blanquitas que comemos en los cines XD ]] cuando de pronto el pequeño Shippo paro la película y dijo con un tono un poco triste:

-Kagome ¿éstas feliz de que yo sea tu hijo?-la miro con sus ojos verdes un poco húmedos por lagrimas que se esforzaba en contener.

La chica le dirigió una mirada llena de dulzura, lo recostó en sus piernas e hiso que la mirara a los ojos-Pero que cosas preguntas pequeño, Es obvio que me encanta tenerte como hijo, ¿acaso no recuerdas mi reacción el día que estábamos en la secretaria?  
**  
-FLASH BACK-**

una semana atrás, después de haberlo conversado con el pequeño Shippo, Kagome había decidido adoptarlo y ahora se encontraban en la secretaria de familia para realizar todo el papeleo y convertirlo oficialmente en su hijo.

-¿Nombre?-

-Kagome higurashi-

-¿ciudad de origen?-

-Tokio

-dígame señorita higurashi, ¿cuenta usted con un empleo con el que crea pueda mantenerse bien usted y un nuevo integrante?

-Si, trabajo en un almacén de ropa reconocido, no es el mejor trabajo, pero en el momento me encuentro terminando mi carrera de administración de empresas y sé que pronto conseguiré un mejor trabajo- decía entusiasmada la chica

-Esta bien ahora solo permítame su cedula, firman unos papeles y el joven quedara bajo su cuidado-

-¿cedula? Qué pena señorita todavía no tengo cedula-

-¡¿NOOOOOO?! Puede decirme cuántos años tiene usted joven- Gritaba escandalizada la mujer

-16 dentro de unos días cumpliré los 17 ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Respondía con un poco de fastidio.

-Como cree usted que una menor de edad y más de 16 años puede adquirir la custodia de un pequeño y contar con los recursos necesarios para darle una buena vida?

Kagome miro al pequeño Shippo que en ese momento tenía sus hermosos ojitos llenos de lagrimas, se armo de valor y le dijo a la mujer-Escúcheme con atención señora! Ni usted, ni nadie me impedirán quedarme con Shippo, yo lo saque de las calles y me he encariñado demasiado con el tanto como el conmigo, así que si me permite quiero hablar con el gerente.

-insolente ¬¬, pase a la oficina de al lado.

Con tono sarcástico-muy amable señorita- Kagome le indico al pequeño Shippo que se quedara afuera un momento y con aire triunfador entro en la oficina.  
Luego de unos minutos salió con los ojos llorosos pero con la cabeza en alto, se acerco a Shippo y este corrió a abrazarla.

-Kagome ¿no te dejaron ser mi mami?-decía entre sollozando

Ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, los cargo y salió de ahí- Si Shippo no llores ahora soy tu mami *-*-  
**  
-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

-Si! Jajajajaja, recuerdo la cara de esa mala señora cuando nos fuimos de ahí, le temblaba su ojo de la rabia- Decía Shippo que ahora remplazaba su llanto por una hermosa sonrisa

-como olvidarlo Shippo, no te niego que es un poco duro mantenernos a los 2 juntos, pero sabes le trajiste demasiada felicidad a mi vida y no existe cosa sobre la tierra que pueda cambiar eso, me oyes?-

-Si Kagome, lo siento pero me sentía como una carga-

-no Shippo nada de eso, y cuando piensas empezar a llamarme mami?

-jejejeje lo siento "mami"

Y así pasaron varias tardes hasta que llego el cumpleaños de Kagome, ella como de costumbre llevo a Shippo a la escuela y se fue a su trabajo, la tarde paso rápido y Shippo le había hecho una carta a su madre deseándole un feliz cumpleaños pero quería ir al parque a recoger unas flores.  
_**-"creo que a mi mami le gustarían mucho unas florecitas de regalo y luego le preparare una comidita especial"**_

Salió de la escuela y se dio cuenta que llovía a montones, así que se coloco su saquito y comenzó a correr, recogió unas cuantas flores y se dirigió a su casa.  
sin quitarse la ropa húmeda que tenia comenzó a decorar la casa con globos y serpentinas de todos los colores, un letrero que hiso él mismo que decía feliz día y la comidita especial, que era un ponquesito [[esos que parecen una torta chiquitica, que los niños comen en el receso de la escuela]] con unos froot loops de decoración [[creo que esos los conocemos todos, unas rueditas de colores dulces, que se comen en el cereal]] y dos velitas encima, luego se aseguro de que todo estuviera listo apago todas las luces y prendió el televisor con volumen bajito para que ella no sospechara nada.

Kagome no tardó mucho en llegar, ya que desde que tenía a Shippo, solo trabajaba medio tiempo.

-"mmm, donde estará Shippo, veo todas las luces apagadas, tal vez se quedo dormido"-(empieza a girar la llave y cuando está entrando a la casa)

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMI!- el pequeño se le tira encima y le empieza a dar besos en la mejilla

-Shippo que lindo detalle, te lo agradezco-lo abraza con fuerza- espera un momento por qué estas mojado?

Se suena la nariz- es que fui al parque a traerte estas-le entrega las flores y la carta- y no me cambie porque tal vez llegabas y se arruinaba la sorpresa ¡achuu!-

-Oye, vas a pescar un resfriado ¬¬, muchas gracias por todo Shippo pero es más importante tu salud entiendes? no lo vuelvas a hacer

-pero si estoy bien achuu achuu achuu-

-no, no esta bien, vamos a darte un baño-

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron juntos pero Shippo parecía enfermar cada vez mas y el fin de semana Kagome tuvo que cuidarlo mucho ya que cada vez se ponía peor.  
El lunes aunque ella no lo quisiera tenía que ir a trabajar así dejo a Shippo en casa y le dio algunas recomendaciones.  
**  
(LLEGANDO AL TRABAJO)**

(Bostezo)-"hay que sueño tengo"- pensaba Kagome mientras abría la puerta del almacén para entrar

-Kagome amiga que mal te vez, parce que un camión te hubiera pasado por encima ¿Qué te paso?- le decía sonriente su compañera de trabajo.

-No sango, pues gracias, tus comentarios me hacen sentir mucho mejor ajajjajaaj-solto una pequeña risita para luego dar paso a su semblante de preocupación- es solo que Shippo enfermo y este fin de semana tuve que estar muy al pendiente de que no le subiera fiebre y eso, ya sabes, y además…-decía entrecortadamente y con los ojos llorosos- no he tenido dinero para comprarle medicamentos y eso me tiene muy preocupada, snif snif…

a sango se le ilumino un bombillito en la cabeza- Ya se Kagome, que tal si ahora si aceptas mi ayuda, hoy en la tarde iremos a la farmacia y compraremos unos medicamentos, yo te acompañare a tu casa y mientras tu duermes yo cuidare del pequeño Shippo, te parece?-

Kagome corre a abrasarla- gracias sango, te juro que luego te lo pagare-

(correspondiendo al abrazo) -no tienes nada que agradecer, y ¿pagar qué? Igual tu eres como un hermana para mí y el pequeño seria como mi sobrino ¿no lo crees?-

Kagome asintió y juntas empezaron a abrir las puertas del almacén –sango se que para ti también es difícil, ya que tienes que mantener a Kohaku pero te prometo que tan pronto me gradué y consiga un mejor trabajo, te lo recompensare.

-tranquila kag, recuerda que las 2 dentro de un mes nos graduaremos, falta poco amiga, no te alteres.-

-si! Ahora más que nunca necesito un buen trabajo, gracias por todo sango, sin duda eres mi mejor amiga-

-y tú la mía kag-

Kagome y sango se conocían desde muy pequeñas, sango era una joven hermosa de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate que irradian un hermoso brillo de alegría y jovialidad, pero a la vez se ven serenos y firmes, sango se encuentra en el último semestre de ingeniería, pero para mantener a su hermano Kohaku trabaja en un almacén de ropa junto a su mejor amiga; es una joven fuerte y luchadora, desde muy pequeña se vale por sí misma, ya que sus padres fueron asesinados, y el peso de su familia le toco asumirla a ella.  
Luego de ese día de trabajo las 2 se dirigieron a la casa de Kagome, le dieron los medicamentos a Shippo y se dedicaron una a cuidarlo mientras la otra dormía, y viceversa.  
**  
CONTINUARA….  
**  
listo acabe, en el próximo veremos un poquito de la vida de inuyasha :33 ok?, no desesperen, luego ellos se encontraran :)


	3. ¿AMOR? NO, ESTO NO ES AMOR

**CAPITULO 3: ¿Amor? No, esto no es amor.  
**  
Eran ya altas horas de la noche y se podía observar como un apuesto y llamativo joven [[Apuesto? Llamativo? Lo que esta es hermoso, divino, precioso, en fin súper robable XD Sigamos]] de hermosos ojos color ámbar y una larga cabellera plateada, entraba tranquilamente a su departamento, este vestía un traje elegante que se acomodaba muy bien a su esbelto cuerpo [[me lo imagino *-*]], se le veía cansado y disgustado, ¿la razón? No la sabia ni el mismo…

Dejo el saco que llevaba colgado en el perchero, se dirigió a su habitación y se dejo caer sobre la cama-Arrgghh que cansado estoy, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo esto yo?-

Claro que era mucha responsabilidad para un joven de su edad, hace no más de un año su padre el dueño de una de las más reconocidas empresas de Autos había muerto, dejándoles a él y a su medio hermano el cargo de esta, pero debía hacerlo, si no quería quedarse en la calle, tal vez no estaba tan mal, tenía un grande, elegante y cómodo departamento que a decir verdad le encantaba, tenía un coche lamborghini aventador j [[Lo siento, debía ponerlo, amo ese carro ^^]] , y todos los lujos que se quisiera dar, no se podía quejar, pero a cambio debía acarrear un enorme responsabilidad, la cual no estaba seguro iba a poder sobre llevar.

Riing Riing (timbre del celular)- ahh ¿Quien será a esta hora?-se preguntaba el peli plateado.

-Hola-

*inuyasha que bueno que contestas*

-"¿otra vez ella? Lo que me faltaba"- ¿Qué quieres Kikyo?

*Oye, ¿Qué no te alegras de escucharme?*

-"no"- Si claro como tu digas, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

*¿Estás ocupado? Solo quería que nos viéramos.*

-Pero si acabamos de vernos en la oficina-

*Si lo sé, pero ya me haces falta*

-No Kikyo, no tengo ánimos, luego hablamos BYE

*ok un beso, que tengas buenas noches "hubiera tenido una noche mucho mejor de haber aceptado estar conmigo ¬¬"*

Esa mujer en ocasiones lo desesperaba, es cierto fue la única que estuvo con él en el momento en que murió su padre, llevaban una especie de "relación" ( Ya que no era algo serio ni formal), pero él no la amaba y ella lo sabía, su relación se basaba en besos, caricias y placer, pero de ahí al amor, no, no tenía ni una leve semejanza al amor, Kikyo era una mujer hermosa, eso sin duda, tenía unos ojos oscuros, fríos y calculadores, cabello negro y laceo que llegaba un poco mas abajo de su cintura, y una figura delgada pero bien proporcionada, todas estas características lograban que hubiera una atracción física mas no lograban llamar la atención de sus sentimientos, Kikyo había llegado a su vida poco después de la muerte de su padre convirtiéndose en su secretaria y así poco a poco fue nacido su "relación" ella lo escuchaba, lo comprendía, y le ayudaba a distraer sus pensamientos dándole ratos agradables, pero ¿Qué significaba Kikyo para él? Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, solo se dejaba llevar por los besos y las caricias de esa mujer pero sobre todo por las noches que pasaban juntos, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar si ella en realidad significaba algo, la verdad no lo sabía, pensaba que no, para el ella era tan solo una distracción, de vez en cuando se sentía mal por ello, ¿tratarla como un juguete? El no era así, pero ella conocía perfectamente la situación y aun así decidió quedarse a su lado.

-"no debería pensar más en eso, ella esta consiente de todo, es su responsabilidad el sufrir o el no hacerlo"- tranquilizaba sus pensamientos el muchacho.

Se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y se dispuso a dormir, sabía que el día siguiente seria pesado, le esperaba una junta con los demás directivos de la empresa y con su hermano, eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a su trabajo para la reunión, en la cual se le hiso saber que dentro de poco deberían cambiar la administración de las subdivisiones de la empresa ya que había un descontento con las actuales, y que el trabajo de realizar las entrevistas y escoger el personal le tocaba a él-"genial más trabajo"- pensó.

-Así es inuyasha eso te corresponde a ti, yo estaré ocupado con un importante negocio en el exterior y quien mejor que el otro hijo de inu no taisho para escoger ese tipo de personal- Decía con una imponente voz un joven de unos 26 años, de una hermosa cabellera plateada al otro lado del escritorio

-pero Sesshomaru ¿Más trabajo del que tengo en este momento?, tendrás que subirme el sueldo- decía en una especie de burla inuyasha, sabía que con esto lograría hacer enfadar a su hermano y esto lo divertía de sobremanera.

-Dios dame paciencia y no me des fuerza porque si no lo mato-decía Sesshomaru para sus adentros.-está bien inuyasha, déjale los negocios que estas atendiendo en este momento a Miroku y ocúpate de lo tuyo, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

-Totalmente-dijo divertido

Mientras al otro lado de la mesa un joven pelinegro de ojos azules se lamentaba por tener que asumir el trabajo de su amigo, era su mejor amigo pero en ocasiones se le antojaba darle una buena paliza.

Al salir de la reunión inuyasha se dirigió triunfante a su oficina, ¿Qué tan difícil seria escoger unas cuantas personas?, al llegar lo esperaba Kikyo impaciente.

-¿Qué pasa Kikyo por que no te has ido a tu casa?

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Hoy es viernes.

-¿y a mí que con eso?

- Inuyasha siempre salimos juntos los viernes-decía en tono impaciente la mujer mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

"Ohh es cierto" estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no lo recordaba siempre salía con ella estos días y terminaban durmiendo en su departamento-ahh Kikyo lo había olvidado lo siento pero…- No dijo más pues fue callado por el beso de la mujer y no le quedo de otra más que corresponderle.

Primero era un beso suave que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso lleno de pasión

(entre besos)-No Kikyo… aquí no… alguien …nos podría ver-

-No hay nadie, solo estamos tu y yo—y dicho esto lo recostó sobre el sillón, quedando ella encima de él y comenzó a quitarle la camisa [[Un poco lanzada no lo creen?]]

Inuyasha solo pensaba "contrólate, contrólate, contrólate, debes detenerla, si alguien nos ve nos echaran a los 2, aparte ya me canse de esto" pero por alguna razón seguía correspondiendo a sus besos, saco fuerzas de no sé dónde y dejo de besarla, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a abrocharse los botones de la camisa

(Con cara de incertidumbre)-¿Qué pasa inuyasha no quieres estar conmigo?

-No es eso Kikyo, tengo mucho que hacer, hablamos luego- y salió apresurado de la oficina, dejando a una confundida Kikyo que no se había dado cuenta que unos ojos oscuros los observaban…

Mientras nuestro puesto joven de cabello plateado se dirigía a su departamento, pensaba en lo ocurrido anteriormente, estaba cansado de esa vida, de esa relación exactamente, en ocasiones se preguntaba ¿Cómo sería tener una relación de verdad?, ¿que se sentía enamorarse? No es que nunca hubiera tenido una relación seria, pero nunca se había enamorado de verdad.

-"hay inuyasha deja de pensar cursilerías, mañana será un largo día, tendré que hacer esas tontas entrevistas y tengo que llegar a descansar"-se decía a si mismo

llego a su casa y se tiro encima de su cama, no quería pensar más, simplemente deseaba dormir y descansar, y así poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

**MIENTRAS EN OTRO BARRIO DE LA CIUDAD  
**  
-Y vivieron felices para siempre FIN- decía la chica con un aire soñador, al tiempo que cerraba el libro que momentos antes estaba leyendo y cobijaba el niño que se encontraba casi dormido en su regazo.

-Mamá ¿Tú crees en los finales felices?-decía un semi adormilado Shippo

Ante este comentario la chica termino de acomodarlo en la cama y sonrió dulcemente-Claro Que si Shippo, creo en los finales felices-

Apago la luz y salió de la habitación-"mañana será un gran día estoy segura que me aceptaran en la compañía taisho, todo esto es por ti Shippo, espero que kami nos ayude"-

Y con las esperanzas puestas en esa meta, termino el día para nuestra joven y agitada "madre"…

**CONTINUARA…  
**

¿Qué tal ahh? A mi me gusto como quedo no se espero que a ustedes también, ahora agradeceré estos reviews que me dejaron, y les dire en el próximo capitulo Kagome conoce a inuyasha :33 como será su reacción? O.O ok ya saben criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, agradecimientos, cumplidos, lo que sea déjenme reviews *-* chauu

**inukagkik:** Gracia por tu review enserio gracias me insitaste a continuar, si Shippo es hermoso *-* jejejeje si es un fic inu/kag, pero otras parejitas aparecen por hay ejejje luego lo verán…

**Marianux:** Gracias por el review,aquí tienes tu actualización :* enserio gracias asi sean pocos, son mi motor para escribir, :33


	4. ES TAN SOLO UNA MOCOSA

Hola de nuevo jujuju estoy muy contenta gracias por sus reviews :'D me dispongo a contestarlos pero antes QUISIERA TENER AMIGAS CON MIS MISMAS AFICIONES! Si a alguien le gustaría conocerme un poco más o algo pues estoy abierta a las posibilidades XD mi correo es Valerita-rl o Vale99513 y mi twitter es vale9513 (también pueden darme el suyo por mensaje privado J ) lo digo porque enserio me gustaría tener amigas como muchas de ustedes que leen y hacen maravillosas historias :DD y tal vez pedir uno que otro consejo para escribir jijijijiji :P no siendo más! Los reviews:  
**  
MARIANUX: **Hola amiga, Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste mi historia veo que para ser mi primera vez no me quedo tan espantoso como crei, mira aquí la continuación, espero te guste…

**Venus In Arms: **Hola mi querida amiga, he aquí el otro capitulo! Creo que fue unas reacciones muy contradictorias pero bueno! Aquí esta, gracias a Dios te gusto! Jajajaja :D Chau! Espero este cap te guste ;)

**BU: **Hey hola bu como estas? Ajajajajja ¿"un lemon"? miércoles me mataste, esta bien lo tendre en cuenta, pero no por ahora! Primero que se conozcan bien y todo, además no me siento en la capacidad de hacer eso sola! Le dire a mis amigas del cole aver que dicen, pero creeme lo intentare, que bueno que te haya gustado, he aquí el otro cap…  
**  
ANDRE: **HOLO! Enserio no parece mi primer fic? No sabes lo reconfortante que se sintió leer eso! Woww que bien gacias por el review, jejeej saludos desde colombia ;) espero te guste el cap…

**ROSEKAGOME22: **Hola, gracias por pasarte *-* jejejeje si, trate de sacar a flote esa fortaleza de Kagome y ese amor maternal simpre me encanto la figrua que tomaba ante Shippo y si, en este capítulo inu y kag se encuentran! Espero te guste y gracias :D a mi me encanta también el tuyo ;)

**Aikayuzu-13.17s: **HOLO, A tus ordenes mi querida amiga, he aquí el capitulo! Jejeje gracias, siempre me ha encantado escribir pero como estaba tan peque nunca me había arriesgado a hacerlo enserio, pero pues este año me dije a mi misma, mi misma ya tienes 13 años ya es hora! Y que mejor que empezar escribiendo de la mejor serie de mundo? ((bueno ya ya me calmo)) espero te guste el capítulos de hoy :D también me encanta tu fic C;

**Clarii99:**Hoda! :33 ((si puse hoda apropósito XD)) gracias por tu comentario jejejeje :33 me lei tu perfil y creo que tenemos una medio personalidad parecida XD y si no conoces la palabra madurez, tienes 14 años, y te encanta inuyasha es suficiente XD pero en lo otro también concordamos, me encantaría conocerte mas, aparte eres una gran escritora *-* que dices? Jejejejej bueno que rico que te gusto *-* a mi también el tuyo! Y pues otro apapacho para tu también (pensé que era la única rara que decia asi :D) y de nada por mi sensual review , esta mas sensual el tuyo! Casi lloro :') ok no XD chau.. espero te guste el cap :33****

CAPITULO 4: ES TAN SOLO UNA MOCOSA…  
  
Amanecía, poco a poco los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de una pequeña habitación, iluminando el rostro de una joven de no más de 17 años, esta arrugaba un poco los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a los deslumbrantes rayos que daban directo en sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrón, hoy era un gran día para ella, se presentaría en la gran empresa taisho como practicante, y si la aceptaban y tenia suerte, podría comenzar a trabajar permanentemente allí.

(Bostezo)-Hoy será un gran día Kagome, tienes que alistarte, espero causar una buena impresión-

Se dispuso a sacar una camisa de manga corta con un pequeño pero proporcional escote, una chaqueta oscura un poco elegante, una falda ni muy corta ni muy larga y unos zapatos de tacón altos pero no demasiado, se quería ver adecuada para la ocasión, ni muy formal, ni muy desarreglada, quería verse atractiva pero sin rayar en lo atrevido, no quería que por ser joven tal vez su jefe pensara que no era seria-"Un momento ¿desde cuándo es tu jefe?"- decía una voz en su cabeza-"Y a ti ¿quién te pidió tu opinión? Pronto será mi jefe eso te lo aseguro"-"Eso espero Kagome y deja de ser grosera, simplemente te recordé que NISIQUIERA LO HAS VISTO y ya dices que es su jefe, soy tu conciencia debes respetarme"-"Si como digas, si no te importa me daré un baño antes de que se me haga tarde"- y decidida termino su charla consigo misma y entro en la tina, hoy sería un día decisivo y tenía que tener la mente clara para poder lograr su cometido.

Al cabo de un rato, salió, se vistió, y cepillo delicadamente su cabello, el cual decidió llevar suelto, se maquillo un poco y decidió ir a levantar a Shippo.

-Shippo levántate-(zarandeándolo un poco)

-5 minutos mas,- dijo volteándose y acurrucándose de nuevo.

-No, eso sí que no- respondió al tiempo que una sonrisa macabra se posaba en sus labios debido a la malévola idea que le cruzaba la mente y enseguida se apresuro a quitar la cobija del pequeño, que se retorció un poco del frio.

-Que mala eres mamá- decía el pequeño estregándose los ojos [[me recuerda a como me levantaba mi mama en ocaciones grrr]]

-Eso no es cierto, pero tengo una entrevista de trabajo y debes arreglarte, hoy saldrás a pasear con sango y con Kohaku mientras no me encuentro, ¿entendido?-

Shippo que ahora se había estregado sus ojitos solo asintió y no pudo evitar decir-Kagome estas más linda que de costumbre *-*-

-Gracias Shippo, ahora apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde- el niño solo asintió y se dirigió al baño.  
**  
-EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD.-  
**  
-Inuyasha mi amor levántate, inuyasha, inuyasha- Decía una chica un poco frustrada ya que la persona que tenía en frente, casi que ni daba señales de vida-"uno, Dos, tres" INUYASHAA! QUE TE LEVANTES TE DIGO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas a lo que el chico se sobresalto dio media vuelta y cayó al piso.

Estaba muy cansado como era que alguien se atrevía a levantarlo de esa manera, se preguntaba quien habría sido, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Veo que despertaste cariño-

-MALDITA SEA KIKYO COMO SE TE OCURRE LEVANTARME DE ESTA MANERA- estaba exasperado, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a hacerle semejante cosa?

-Tranquilo inu no te me alteres, recuerda que hoy tienes la primera entrevista de trabajo, te toca con una tal "kagimi higuroshu" o algo así, y como te estaba llamando al celular y no contestabas, decidí hacer uso de mi llave de emergencias y como lo sospeche estabas dormido, te preparare algo de comer , tu ve y báñate la cita es dentro de media hora y vamos a llegar tarde- dijo tranquila la mujer.

-Ok ok ok pero iré yo solo, no te molestes, yo puedo con esto "kagimu hoguroshe que nombre tan extraño" [[recuerden lo primero lo dijo, lo segundo lo pensó -XD eso parece un teléfono roto, kagimu hoguroshe? Jajajajaja ok continuemos]]- la verdad no quería pasar tanto tiempo con Kikyo, cada vez se cansaba más de su compañía y lo alteraba mucho que ella pareciese su sombra.

-Te guste o no te acompañare, si no lo recuerdas soy tu secretaria.-

-Si si como digas, ahora me iré a bañar no quiero hacer esperar a la señorita kogamiu o como sea.- y se retiro para darse su muy merecida ducha.

A decir verdad no quería ir a ninguna dichosa entrevista pero era su deber y sesshomaru acabaría con el de no hacerlo así.  
**  
-EN LA OFICINA-**

Una joven con un hermoso look de ejecutiva ¿cómo decirlo? algo ¿"sexy"? , si sexy era la palabra, estaba llegando a un gran edificio, no pudo evitar sonreír, de su bolso saco un brillo labial, se retoco un poco y entro, "aquí voy" pensaba emocionada, al tiempo que dejaba un camino de hombres anonadados con la hermosa chica que acababa de pasar…

Se acerco al mostrador y pregunto muy amablemente- Disculpe señorita vengo para la entrevista de trabajo- dijo con una gran sonrisa y simpatía característica en ella.

-un momento joven, siéntese allí, el señor taisho todavía no ha llegado puede esperarlo en esos sillones.- respondió la asistente con una sonrisa igual de encantadora

-Si, muchas gracias-(se sienta en el sillón)-"así que el señor taisho, debe ser sesshomaru taisho, dicen que es un joven muy apuesto y de personalidad fría y misteriosa, me encantaría conocerlo, no creo que vaya a ser él el que me de la entrevista, dios que nervios." pensaba la pelinegra.

(Contesta el teléfono)-Compañía taisho ¿En qué puedo servirle?

*Hola kagura, habla inuyasha, ya llego kagimou?*

-¿Kagimou? Ahh hablas de la joven Kagome higurashi, si llego hace un momento-

*si esa, ok dile que pase a mi oficina en que en 7 llego* [[Creo que la aclaración sobra pero por 7 se refiere a minutos .-.]]

-Esta bien inuyasha, tu siempre tan "PUNTUAL"- dijo enfatizando la última palabra

*feh adiós*

-¿SEÑORITA HIGURASHI?- dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Emm ¿si?

-Dice el joven taisho que pase a su oficina que el dentro de muy poco llegara permítame por aquí.-

-Si gracias, dijo al tiempo que seguía a la chica.-

Al llegar Kagome quedo asombrada, más que una oficina parecía un cuarto, Y QUE CUARTO, tenía una ventanal que daba a la calle de la ciudad desde una espectacular perspectiva, un sillón grande y cómodo, una mesa de billar, un gran escritorio, un baño y hasta una mini nevera!.

-Si que se la debe pasar mal en esta oficina el señor taisho- dijo entre asombrada y molesta, ¿Cómo era posible que algunas personas tuvieran todo esto mientras que otras tenían un simple cartón para taparse de las noches lluviosas?

Se acerco a un portarretratos y lo tomo, se le quedo viendo un rato, si ese era sesshomaru no concordaba con su descripción, ósea era muy apuesto, demasiado, eso sin duda pero esos ojos no reflejaban frialdad alguna, al contrario generaban en ella un ensimismamiento único en su tipo, reflejaban cierta ternura pero al mismo tiempo un poco de soledad.

-Umm ummm- alguien carraspeaba con la garganta para hacer notar su presencia, la chica al sentir esto dejo el portarretratos con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, ¿Cómo no había notado que habían entrado en la oficina? Se volteo con un poco de vergüenza y ahí frente a ella se encontraba él, el chico de la foto, unos espectaculares ojos ámbar, un gran cuerpo que se dejaba ver debido a su camisa manga corta con los primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón un poco ajustado, Oh Kami-sama era más apuesto de frente "Pero ¿Qué demonios estas pensando Kagome? Él se convertirá en tu jefe ¬¬" volvió a molestarla la voz en su cabeza.

Pero de lo que la chica no se había percatado era de la sensación que había causado en aquellos ojos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza, era muy parecida a Kikyo, pero sin duda mucho más hermosa, no se perdía ni un detalle de su figura, analizaba cada parte, cada detalle, cada poro de la joven, lo había dejado cautivado.

Kagome fue la primera en caer en cuenta de la situación y voltio su cabeza a un lado, estaba roja hasta las orejas, pero pudo notar que él seguía en un pequeño letargo y ahora estaba concentrado en sus piernas, lo cual la incomodo un poco y comenzó a bajar un poco su falda, lo que el chico noto y de inmediato reaccionó.

-Buenas tardes señor taisho, mi nombre es Kagome higurashi, un placer conocerlo.- estiro su mano esperando que el joven la tomara pero este en vez de eso agarro su mano y deposito un beso en ella.

-Buenas tardes señorita higurashi, perdón por la demora, mi nombre es inuyasha, inuyasha taisho y déjeme decirle que el placer es todo mío.- dijo dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas a lo que la joven se ruborizo y él solo pudo reír por lo bajo-tome asiento por favor y comencemos con la entrevista.-

Después de un rato de conversar acerca de cuestiones de trabajo inuyasha se paró de su asiento, se dirigió a ella y le dijo -estaremos llamándola, señorita higurashi, eso téngalo por seguro, creo que ha encontrado donde realizar sus prácticas ^^-

-Gra..Gracias señor taisho- decía un poco intimidada por la actitud del joven, y claro ya que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Puedes llamarme inuyasha, déjate de formalismos.- dijo sonriente

-Está bien…inuyasha.-

-"Si quieres te traigo un balde para que no riegues la baba por toda la oficina."- decía la cabeza de inuyasha- "¿de que hablas?" -"hay no te hagas, te gusto desde que la viste voltearse."-"Que se supone que estas pensando"-

-Una persona tan poco atractiva como ella nunca podría gustarme, además mírala es todavía una mocosa- dijo sin darse cuenta que lo había expresado en voz alta

-¿Cómo dijo? - Pregunto enfadada Kagome

-¿YO? "lo dije en voz alta? Diablos" na..na..Nada Kagome-

PLAFFTT Kagome le planto una magnifica cachetada a inuyasha

-PUES SI SOY TAN POCO ATRACTIVA COMO DICE, NO SE QUE SE QUEDO VIENDOME TODA LA ENTREVISTA! ¿SABE? AL DIABLO CON ESTO YO ME LARGO, con permiso SEÑOR taisho- dicho esto se paró e iba a salir de la oficina.

-Kagome yo yo yo no quise decir eso espera.-

-Pero lo dijo, y esta "mocosa" se va, ¡adiós!.- y dio un gran portazo.

-"Eres un idiota inuyasha y tanto que nos había gustado"- decía la voz en su cabeza-"tu cállate que esto paso por tu culpa! La contratare, tiene mucho potencial y le seria de utilidad a la empresa"-"si claro hazte el loco, solo la contrataras porque quieres ver su rostro una vez mas"-"sabes, no quiero hablar contigo lárgate de mi cabeza."

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la recepción.

-¿Inuyasha que le hiciste a la señorita higurashi?- pregunto una preocupada kagura

-¿YO? Nada, kagura dile a mi hermano que ya tiene administradora del sector principal, quiero que la contrates y le digas que el martes mismo empieza a trabajar.

-Esta bien pero ¿La contrataras así sin más?

-si, no cuestiones mis decisiones- y dicho esto salió del edificio, quería descansar un poco, debía hacerlo.

-Kagura ¿inuyasha aun no sale?- decía Kikyo mientras volvía con un jugo y un pastel en la mano.

-Kikyo inuyasha ya se fue.-

-assshhh está bien adiós-  
**  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. KAGOME.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-**

Salió de la oficina a toda prisa, no se molesto en despedirse de la recepcionista, quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, ese hombre, ese apuesto pero despreciable hombre la había insultado, había herido su orgullo, como se atrevía él a llamarla poco atractiva y mocosa, ¿Quién demonios se creía? Paró en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, había tirado a la basura su oportunidad de un grandioso trabajo, de una mejor vida al lado de Shippo, diablos, que acababa de hacer, digo, la había pordebajeado pero eso en realidad ¿Merecía sebera cachetada? Eso ya no importaba, ya lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás.

-"Genial Kagome acabas de echarlo todo a perder"-se reprocho a si misma mientras apretaba fuerte sus puños y unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- ¿Ahora qué le diré a Shippo?¿cómo no pensé en él? Soy una egoísta, una maldita egoísta.- se seguía reprochando.

Esta vez lo había arruinado todo y no estaba su madre para decirle que todo iba a estar bien, ahora ¿Qué haría?...

**CONTINUARA….**

Y hasta aquí llego el día de hoy, creo que no hace falta decirlo pero DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI, así sea para decirme que lo odian :P no me gustan las cosas predecibles, creo que todos dijeron ohhh amor a primera vista como todos los fics que he visto, pero yo cambie eso un poco, inuyasha es un baka, como se le ocurre decir eso si antes estaba embelesado viéndola? ¬¬' oki nos veremos en el próximo capítulo BYE…


	5. Empleo en Shikon-no tama

Antes que nada amigos, quiero decirles LO SIENTO, enserio perdón por la demora pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes, estuve fuera del país, luego tenia exámenes finales, problemas en mi casa, en fin, muchos inconvenientes, pero aquí está el otro capitulo :33

**CAPITULO 5: EMPLEO EN SHIKON-NO TAMA**

-Kagome lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora tranquilízate por kami, no es el único trabajo existente en el mundo.-

-No lo entiendes sango, lo arruine, como siempre eche todo a perder, tal vez no sea el único pero era uno de los mejores y ese hombre estaba dispuesto a contratarme, por kami sango una empresa como shikon-no tama no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina.- lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

Zarandeándola un poco -Ahora si vas a calmarte, ¿No ves que si Shippo te encuentra en este estado se deprimirá? ¿Dónde esta mi mejor amiga? Esa mujer fuerte y valiente que lucha contra viento y marea por lo que quiere, Pues si crees que el único trabajo posible es en shikon-no tama pues ve allí, trágate tu orgullo y discúlpate con ese hombre, si esta en todos sus sentidos no dudara en contratarte.-

-Tal vez tengas razón, mañana mismo volveré y si tengo suerte quizás me contraten- Dijo esto con una sonrisa incomparable.

-Esa es mi Kagome- La abraza -Ahora ve y quítate esa ropa tan elegante para que vayamos a comer un helado, yo invito.-

corresponde -Esta bien, ya vuelvo. -Limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y fue a cambiarse.

Al llegar a la habitación unos ojos esmeralda se clavaron en ella.

-Mamá ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué llorabas?-

-Tranquilo mi amor todo está bien, solo estaba un poco preocupada pero ya pasó.

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo juro- Le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a otra habitación a cambiarse.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta para ir con su mejor amiga cuando suena el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?

*Buenas tardes, la señorita Kagome higurashi*

-Si con ella habla.

*Emmm si, espero que se encuentre bien señorita, le habla kagura ikeda de la compañía shikon-no tama, esta mañana se presento usted a una entrevista en nuestras instalaciones para el puesto de administradora en el sector general y quería decirle que lo ha conseguido.*

-¿Qué? Muchas gracias señorita ikeda, ¿Cuándo empiezo? ¿En qué horarios? – Preguntaba entre feliz e incrédula.

*El señor taisho me ha hecho saber que lo mejor sería lo más pronto posible, ¿Podría usted venir mañana a las 7:00 am? *

-Si.. si, claro que si.-

*Bueno, entonces estaré enviándole las indicaciones especificas a su correo, Bienvenida a shikon-no tama, hasta luego.*

-Hasta luego.-

Al colgar el teléfono no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción y salió corriendo a la puerta donde la esperaba su amiga que empezó a preguntarse si habría algún problema mental en su casi hermana -"¿Cómo es posible que hace 10 minutos estuviese llorando y queriéndose morir, y ahora brincara por todas partes e hiciera un baile triunfal?" sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que su mejor amiga se abalanzó sobre ella y gritaba cosas como "lo hice lo hice, uujuuu soy la mejor, lo hiceee"

-O..oye Kagome estas asustándome ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Entre sango, entre! Acaban de llamarme de shikon-no tama! Estoy contratada! Mañana mismo empiezo!- "y ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de ir donde ese arrogante hombre"- "ahora si es tu jefe, deberías empezar a tratarlo más respetuosamente"-"si como sea"

La abraza efusivamente -Felicidades kag, ves, te lo dije.-

-Sii, ahora vamos!-  
**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-CON INUYASHA-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto un joven empresario intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo pero no lo lograba, un par de expresivos y hermosos ojos cafés se atravesaban en su mente  
-"rayos ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me hizo esa mujer?" - En eso suena el teléfono

-¿Bueno?-

*Hola inuyasha, habla kagura, te llamo para informarte que ya hice lo que me pediste, higurashi empieza mañana mismo.*

-Que bien, kagura muchas gracias adiós.- una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, volvería a verla…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.**

El otro de los hermanos taisho entraba en la gran organización, había vuelto más pronto de lo esperado de su viaje de negocios y quería ver cómo iba el manejo de su empresa, en tanto cruzo por la puerta muchas miradas se clavaron en él, estaba acostumbrado a esto, la verdad era bastante apuesto y muchas mujeres morían por él, pero solo había una mirada que lograba intimidarlo, ponerlo nervioso, voltearlo de una manera que ninguna mujer había logrado nunca, ella venia hacia él, lo miraba tan fija y ensimismada mente que por poco chocan.

-Rin- Ella había dejado caer unos papeles y él se había agachado a recogerlos, mientras ambos alzaban el reguero de hojas, sus manos se juntaron y un color escarlata se poso en las mejillas de la chica -"Que hermosa se ve así"- Claro él también se hubiera ruborizado de no ser porque había aprendido a controlar sus emociones ante esta mujer, no podía ser tan obvio.

-Lo… lo… lo siento señor sesshomaru, no quise incomodarlo, discúlpeme por favor-

-No hay problema Rin, y ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que solo me llames sesshomaru?, el señor me hacer sentir como un anciano.- Una pequeña curva se formo en sus labios, casi una sonrisa.

-Ehh si lo siento seño…ehh sesshomaru, perdóneme.-

-Deja de disculparte.-

-Lo si…-No podía estar más roja de lo como se encontraba en ese momento.- Ehh si, hasta luego sesshomaru.- "Es demasiado apuesto, ayy kami, cuanto daría yo por un hombre así, pero que tonta soy, tiene las mujeres más sexys y adineradas sobre él; nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo"- y se fue retomando su postura de tranquilidad pero esta vez adornada con un poco de tristeza.

-Hasta luego …rin…- termino con un susurro, luego siguió su camino y llego hasta recepción.-

-Kagura…-

-Señor sesshomaru, que placer tenerlo de nuevo por aquí-

-¿Qué ha sucedido en mi ausencia?

-Nada fuera de lo normal señor, Koga ha terminado de cerrar los negocios que dejo pendientes, Ayame ha logrado ganar el caso de la demanda que nos fue impuesta por el supuesto plagio del nuevo modelo, Naraku sigue de viaje y no ha contestado nuestros mensajes.-

-Ese Naraku, tendré una seria conversación con él.-

-Aahhh e inuyasha ha terminado de contratar el personal.- le extendió unos cuantos perfiles, los hojeo un poco y se exalto al ver una mujer en especifico -Kagura esta chica ¿No es aún muy joven? Acaba de terminar sus estudios, no tiene referencias comerciales salvo de un almacén de ropa, ¿En qué diablos piensa inuyasha?-

-Pues no lo sé jefe, ella esta de practicante en su periodo de prueba, pero tu hermano quedo fascinado con ella, tendrás que hablar con él, yo no tengo cartas en ese asunto.-

-Está bien, ese imbécil de inuyasha va a escucharme- Y dicho esto salió furioso de la oficina...

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno pues, lo terminé, como les parece? :33 ahora agradeceré

**Clarii99:** Amiga miaaa! Si, lo se, ha pasado mucho, pero últimamente estamos alejadas, he tenido mucho trabajo pero igual sabes que los quiero, gracias por tu sepsi review :33

**Aikayuzu-13.17s:** Si, me gustaría saber lo mismo es un completo baka, cuando aprenderá a comportarse? Creo que debería incluirle al inuyasha de mi historia uno de esos maravillosos collares, lo tendre en cuenta :33 siento el retraso….

**Rosekagome22:** Jajajajaja si, eso me pasa a menudo, no es agradable, creeme, a veces es gracioso, otras no tanto :P pero bueno inuyasha es un poco imprudente y orgulloso, miremos si Kagome lograra cambiarlo un poco :33 sayo, siento el retraso…

**Jenny Heidern:** Gracias por el apoyo :D sayo..!

**Marianux:** Si, jajajaja uno de sus tantos encantos, sin dejar de lado lo orgulloso e imprundete, ayy inu cuando cambiaras? , siento el retraso, aquí la conti J


End file.
